


Bonfire

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So, are you finally going to tell me what’s in the bag?”





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: gloves.
> 
> This is an idea that I've had in my brain for a while, but I don't think I did the best job trying to get it down.

Isa and Lea walked up to the small bonfire Xion and Roxas were tending to, the two teens eating s'mores and laughing. Lea dropped down next to Xion and tugged Isa along. “I hope you’ve saved some for the rest of us.”

Roxas tossed a bag of marshmallows to Lea. “Plenty to go around.”

Lea started to make roast a marshmallow. “You want one, Isa?”

Isa shook his head, eyeing the bag Lea had insisted on bringing along with them. “So, are you finally going to tell me what’s in the bag?”

“In a minute,” Lea answered, placing his marshmallow on a graham cracker with some chocolate. He took a bite before saying. “Trust me, I think you’ll like it.”

“He hasn’t told us either,” Xion said, bending forward so she could see Isa around Lea. “Just told us to get a fire going and he’d explain.”

Lea nodded. “And I will, let’s just relax and fill up on some smores.”

Isa just shook his head and snagged a cracker, nibbling on it and Lea and the teens joked around and finished off the bag of marshmallows. Once they were done, Lea grabbed the bag sitting next to him and unzipped it. 

“So, I thought since this is a new chapter in our lives, I thought we could get rid of these permanently,” Lea said, pulling out an old organization coat. “I don’t know if this will work, but maybe we could just burn all of this? And if it doesn’t burn, then we bury it. We don’t need them anymore.”

Isa had to look away as Lea continued to pull coats, gloves and boots out of the bag, feeling a pain in his chest. While they had all accepted and forgave him, his past was still a sore subject for him.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present and he looked at Lea’s concerned face. “Are you alright?”

Isa nodded. “I just-I don’t like looking at them.”

“Would you like to be the first one to go then?” Xion asked.

Isa stared at the coats and slowly reached out for a pair of gloves, his hands shaking. The organization had been such a big part of his life for so long but he wanted to let it all go. His memories were enough, he didn’t need any physical reminders of it around. 

Lea rubbed his back and he took a deep breath before chucking them into the flames, feeling like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders as he watched the flames consume them. Lea wrapped an arm around Isa’s waist and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. “How did that feel?”

“Great,” Isa replied as he watched Roxas chuck one of the smaller coats into the fire. He let out a shaky breath and rested his head on Lea’s shoulder. “I hate those coats.”

“Me too, Isa. Me too,” Lea said, hugging him tighter for a second. “And we’ll never have to look at them again.”

“Good.”


End file.
